This invention relates to an exercise apparatus, and more particularly to an exercise apparatus in which the exercise devices are within the convenient reach of a user at a single operator station.
Exercise apparatus of numerous designs are well known in the art.
Various types of exercise apparatus including pull cables having adjustable weights are well known in the art. Moreover, various types of pedal-operated exercise devices are also known.
Furthermore, various types of collections of exercise apparatus, such as the "Nautilus" machines, in which the limbs of the body are moved in various patterns against adjustable weighted cables, are on the market.
Other exercise apparatus are disclosed in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,777,439 Tuttle Jan. 15, 1957 3,127,171 Noland et al Mar. 31, 1964 3,848,870 Craig Nov. 19, 1974 3,874,657 Niebojewski Apr. 1, 1975 4,275,882 Grosser et al June 30, 1981 4,316,609 Silberman Feb. 23, 1982 4,564,194 Dawson Jan. 14, 1986 4,603,855 Sebelle Aug. 5, 1986 4,645,205 Wolff Feb. 24, 1987 4,667,955 Giesch May 26, 1987 ______________________________________
Noland et al, FIG. 3 of Niebojewski, Silberman, FIG. 15 of Dawson, and Sebelle disclose various types of adjustable weighted pull cables.
Noland et al, Craig, and FIGS. 10 and 11 of Niebojewski disclose crank assemblies or pedal-operated exercise devices.
The Noland et al patent discloses an exercise apparatus incorporating both an adjustable weighted pull cable and a brake-retarded pedal crank assembly.
Grosser et al, Wolff, and Giesch disclose exercise levers adapted to be pivoted against the action of a double-acting hydraulic piston-cylinder.
None of the above patents disclose an upright frame member incorporating an overhead adjustably weighted pull cable, a resistive actuated exercise lever and a pair of crank assemblies, one for use by the hands, and the other by the feet, all located on a single upright support frame within reach of the operator seated in one location in front of the frame.